More Than This
by FunGay
Summary: Une histoire des One Direction plus précisément Larry (Harry&Louis) Comment Louis supporte de voir Harry dans les bras des fans ? En faite il ne supporte pas il fait semblant jusqu'au jours ou..
1. Chapter 1

_**More Than This**_

_( Tout ce qui est __**Italique**__ c'est le pensé )_

**PS :** C'est la premier fois que je fait une histoire avec les One Direction et plus précisément Larry ( Harry&Louis ).

Encore une séance de dédicace et photo finie.

_Voir mon homme si prés des fan me brise le cœur. Je voudrais être le seul à pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi.. Mais malheureusement je dois partager la personne que j'aime avec des millions de fans. Et le pire dans tous cette histoire, c'est que je peu avouer au monde entier que j'aime Harry Styles. Comme dit notre management « C'est le business Louis ». Mais moi je voudrais juste crier à tous les personnes qui s'approche de trop « HARRY STYLES EST A MOI »_

On finissait tous de se préparer pour enfin rentrer à la maison Nous nous installons dans notre limousine, comme à chaque fois Harry se mit à côté de regardais par la fenêtre voyant les fans s'éloignaient de plus en plus qu'on partait. Harry me prit la main, je me retourna vers lui et je le vit avec une énorme sourire, mais en retour je fis seulement un léger et me retourna vers la fenêtre. Je sais prés bien qu'il allait être surpris de ma réaction et j'avais raison, je l'entendais murmurer aux autres gars un « qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ». Mais je prêta pas attention plus longtemps et me focalise sur le paysage. 30 minutes passait, nous arrivons tous à la maison. Le seuil de la porte tout juste franchie, je voyais Harry ce diriger vers moi.

« Louis qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

« Rien, laisse moi je vais me coucher ».

Je me précipita dans notre chambre sans dire un mot de plus. Je me suis allongé sur le lit en réfléchissant.

_Je savais très bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais je l'aime tellement que sa me rend malade et fou de jalousie. _

Je l'entendais ouvrir la porte, son parfum, sa façon de marché, je peu le reconnaître directement.

« Mon cœur je sais que c'est dure.. ».

Et voilà il a su reconnaître le problème sans même lui dire. J'étais allongé dos à lui, il s'allongea lui aussi, son ventre contre mon dos, et mis sa main sur ma hanche et sa tête dans sur mon épaule. Je peu sentir son souffle, sa respiration dans mon oreille, c'est la plus belle mélodie que je puisse entendre.

« J'en peu plus Harry, sa me détruit de plus en plus cette situation, devoir te partagé avec toute ses personnes et ne rien dire. Te voir si prés d'eux, j'ai juste envie c'est de les tuées uns par uns ».

« Tu vas éviter, j'ai pas envie de passer les 15 prochaines années à allais voir mon copain en prison ».

On se mis à rigoler, je me retourne et je vis enfin son magnifique visage. Harry se mit sur ses coude et m'embrassa.

« Mon cœur, c'est avec toi que je partage ma vie depuis 2 ans, c'est dans tes bras que je m'endors et me réveille, c'est avec toi que je passe des nuits torride mais le plus important tu es le seul que j'aime. Et si tu me croit pas a 200% alors je te dirais « Je t'aime » des centaines de fois dans la journée. Mais si il te faut encore plus de preuve demain, on a une interview on peu officialiser notre relation devant tout nos fan ».

« Je t'aime aus.. Attend ! Ta dit quoi là ? » je me redressa « Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire, le management ? Ils vont nous tués, et les garçons ? Qu'est ce qui vont en penser ».

« Les garçons nous soutiennent depuis le début, il nous ont jamais trahis.. à part quand ils font des gaffes aux interviews mais bon sa on peu pas les en-vouloirs. Et puis qui a dit que c'est nous qui devrait avoué notre relations, les gens peuvent découvrir par nos gestes ou regardes, non ? Ils sont pas si bête que sa et puis une bonne parti sans doute déjà. Alors t'en pense quoi ? Ton petit ami n'est pas un génie ? ».

« C'est vrai que j'ai un petit ami intelligent, mais j'aimerais en parler d'abord aux garçons demain si sa ne te dérange pas ».

« Pas de problème ».

« En faite, je t'aime aussi mon cœur ».

Nous nous réinstallons dans le lit, il m'embrassa, et mis sa tête sur mon torse, je caressais ces cheveux avec ma main. Sa respiration devient régulier. Alors qu' Harry c'est endormit, je reparti dans mes réflexions.

_Tous ces petit moment qu'on partagé ensemble me rassuré. Il a raison, c'est avec moi qu'il vit cette histoire d'amour, il s'endort contre moi et pas avec d'autre personne. C'est moi qui est embrassé passionnément par lui et le plus essentiel c'est à moi qui a le droit à ce fameux mot « Je t'aime ». De toutes façon demain, nos vie allait changer, à Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam et moi. _


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveilla après une bonne nuit de repos, le lit était froid, la seul explication c'est qu'Harry devait déjà être réveiller. Je sorti de mon lit, parti prendre une douche, m'habilla et alla au salon pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Les garçons étaient déjà levé, comme chaque matins depuis que le groupe était formé Zayn et Liam était entrain de parlaient et rigolaient ces deux là avaient une complicité incroyable, on aurait dit deux vrais frères. Harry était entrain de préparer le repas et Niall était entrain de manger sans se laisser une seconde pour respirer.

_C'était devenu ma vie et je ne regrettais absolument pas, une amitié c'était créé entre nous 5, c'était tout simplement ma deuxième familles._

« Enfin levé la marmotte ».

Tous les regardes se retourna vers moi, même Niall avait levé sa tête de son assiette.

« Désolé j'avais besoin de sommeil ».

« Ne t'excuse pas Louis » Me dit Liam avec un sourire chaleureux, toujours dans son rôle de père.

J'allais saluer les garçons et pour fini j'embarrais Harry, je me retourna vers les garçons tous avaient un sourire et parti m'asseoir pour enfin pouvoir manger.

_Même si notre relation a jamais étés cacher aux garçons, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à embrasser Harry devant eux, mais à chaque fois ils me rassuraient avec leurs sourires. Je repensais à notre conversation de la veille avec Harry, je devais en parler aux garçons et maintenant était le meilleur moment._

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Harry me devança.

« Les garçons, Louis et moi devrons vous parlez, c'est vraiment important ».

« Tu es enceinte ? J'en étais sur, Et Louis est le père ? Ne dit rien je sais déjà la réponse ! » Lui dit Niall.

Zyan alla savoir à coter de Niall et le pris dans les bras « Que tu peut être naïf des fois Niall ». Et l'embrassa sur la joue. Niall croisa les bras et fit sa petit moue.

Harry reprit la discussion.

« Non je ne suis pas enceinte Niall, bref c'est quelque chose qu'on a parler hier avec Louis et on aimerait vous en parlez et dire ce que vous en pensez. Louis tu veux leurs dire ? ».

« Les gars vous me faites peur là ».

« T'inquiète Liam, ce qu'essaye de dire Harry c'est qu'on arrive plus à se cacher, ça devient trop compliquer pour nous.. Surtout pour moi en faite, j'aimais pouvoir l'embrasser sans devoir me cacher entre deux murs ou dès que la lumières s'éteint dans nos concerts ou seulement le prendre la mains qui est impossible actuellement avec le management ».

« Ce que vous voulez dire c'est l'avouée ? » Résume Zayn.

« C'est ça ».

« Vous allez faire comment ? ».

« On aimerait faire ça en douceur, Harry m'a proposé de leurs faire comprendre avec des gestes ou des regards ».

« Je sais, Liam, Niall et moi nous allons nous en occuper, souvent nous fesons des gaffes ou des illusions qui sont ambiguë sur vous, donc pour moi perso je vais m'éclater à l'interview de ce soir ».

« Je suis partant ! ».

« Niall tu est toujours partant pour tous, et vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi les gars ».

« Mais sa vous fait rien ? Enfin ils vont découvrir et il y aura plus d'une fans qui serons déçut de nous ».

« Sa ne seront pas des vrais fans alors Louis, il doit nous accepter quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis après ta petit crise d'hier soir, on c'est tous dit que ça avait assez durée et je préfère perdre des fans que je vous perdre et vous voir séparer tout les deux ».

« Liam a raison Louis, de toutes façons la moitié des fans souhaites vous voir ensemble » me dit Zayn.

« Oue et ça me fait trop mal au cœur quand elles se font insultés par d'autres fans, et le pire c'est qu'ont peut pas les défendres ».

« Niall tu es trop naïf et trop sentimental aussi ».

« Te fout pas de moi Zayn ! ».

« Désolé, J'ai pas dit ça pour être méchant, aller vient là mon ange » Niall alla s'installer sur les jambe de Zayn et se dernier le sera fort contre lui.

_On aura pu trouver ce surnom ou même ces gestes très suspect met c'était tellement naturel pour nous surtout avec Niall, il était tellement sensible et vulnérable si on pouvait l'enfermer dans la maison pour qu'il ne voit pas ce monde cruelle on le ferait sans hésiter. Il avait déjà tellement us mal des insultes des fans qui disait qu'il servait à rien. Juste de penser à ça, ça me briser le cœur. Les gens qu'ils ne le trouvent pas beau ou lui disent qu'il mérite pas d'être dans ce groupe sont vraiment aveugle c'est juste un ange tomber du ciel cette homme est on l'avait tout les 5 compris surtout Zayn._

« C'est pour ça que l'on t'aime Niall » dit Liam.

« Merci.. ».

« En tout cas les gars, on vous remercies tout les deux pour se que vous avez fait pour nous, depuis le début de nous avoir toujours soutenu et épaulé, sans vous on aurait jamais tenu jusqu'ici ».

« Sa sert à ça des frères non ? T'inquiète on va guère la chose ce soir» dit Zayn.

« Aller un câlin de groupe pour conclure tout ça » Fini Niall.

On se fit tous un câlin, ensuite on se mit un film tous ensemble pour passer le temps. L'heure de partir au show arriva très vite malheureusement. 1 heure avant de partir on alla tous se préparer, à la fin on se retrouva tous devant la porte comme à notre habitude. Harry était le dernière à descendre. Il est juste magnifique après avoir maté mon homme discrètement on alla dans notre limousine qui nous déposa a cette interview. Ça se passa dans une grande salle, des centaines de fans pouvaient être présent pour ce show, on aurait dit des furies, malgré tout il c'était adorable.

_C'est grâce à eux qu'on en est là aujourd'hui, j'avais peur des conséquences de cette histoire. J'avais enfin réaliser mon rêve je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête maintenant après cette interview, dans quelque heures nous seront de quoi il en reste.._

Nous arrivons tous ensemble dans une grande salle pour faire le dernier débriefe avec notre management. Quand cela fut fini ce dernière m'appela avec Harry.

« Louis, Harry venait me voir s'il vous plaît ».

« Oui ? »

« Vous vous mettez pas à coter vous deux hein ? »

« Mais s'il vous p.. »

« Non Louis !On fait comme d'habitude,vous ne changez rien ! »

Je parti énerver en laissant Harry seul avec lui, les autres garçons me suivis et Harry me pris dans ses bras.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » Me demande Zayn

« Je m'en fou je me met à coter d'Harry ! » »

« T'inquiète pas ça va aller Louis » Essaye de me rassurer Liam

Avant d'entrain en scène et faire notre chanson puis l'interview, je fis un dernière bisou et un dernière « Je t'aime » à Harry.

_Dans quelque heures ou même dans quelques minutes nos vies allaient tous changé !_

Comment trouver vous le début ?

Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

Un **Kiff** pour être prévenu de la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous rentrons dans la grande salle et commençons notre show, quelque regard

entre moi et Harry mais sans plus.

_J'avais vraiment peur des conséquences, pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour les garçons. Si je tombe on tombe tous et ça j'en suis bien conscient et eux aussi. Mais ils étaient tellement compréhensible qu'ils sont capable de mettre leurs carrières en danger. Je ne pouvais dire si il était irresponsable ou juste des vrai frère. _

On venait de finir notre dernier chanson et on alla s'installer sur le canapé. Je me suis mis bien évidement à côté d'Harry, nous étions installé ainsi : Zayn, Niall, Louis, Harry et Liam.

Étant assis, mon regarde se pausa sur le management qui me fusillait du regard mais je fis semblant de l'ignoré.

_Présentatrice :_ Bonjours les garçons comment allez-vous ?

_Niall :_ Ça va toujours pour nous merci.

_Présentatrice :_ Comment évolue votre carrière ?

_Louis :_ On vient de finir la tourner et on a quelque chanson dans notre stock, donc tous se déroule parfaitement bien pour nous.

_Présentatrice : _Comment passe votre collaboration tous les 5 ? Vous vous entendez vraiment bien ?

_Niall :_ On est une famille maintenant.

_Harry :_ On a créé une vrai relation nous cinq.

- A c'est parole Harry me regarda et me fit un immense sourire -

_Présentatrice :_ Vous avez l'aire beaucoup plus proche Harry et Louis ?

_Harry :_ On a toujours était proche !

_Zayn :_ Ils sont inséparable c'est deux tourtereaux

_Présentatrice :_ je vois, on dit que Liam est le père du groupe est-ce vrai ?

_Niall :_ On peu dire sa, en faite Liam est le premier à nous réconfortez mais Louis à aussi ce rôle mais lui c'est plus pour nous engueuler en faite. Si on devrait mettre des noms ce serait Harry la mère car il c'est fait super bien la cuisine et c'est un gros maniaque, Louis le père, toujours fourré avec la mère, Liam le grand frère, toujours la pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin puis Zayn et enfin moi

_Zayn :_ Je veux pas dire mais pour vous les gars il a fait a récit et pour moi c'était juste un mot

_Harry :_ Zayn jaloux ?

_Niall :_ Mais je t'adore encore plus mon petit Zaynouner

_Présentatrice : _Vous êtes vraiment mignon vous tous

_Niall : _On sais

- On se regarda et rigola ensemble -

_Présentatrice :_ Les garçons avec vos compagnes, toujours aussi amoureux ?

_Liam : _Moi parfaitement, tout va bien avec Danielle, les garçons l'apprécie énormément donc rien à dire.

_Louis :_ Eleanor va très bien, enfin je crois

_Présentatrice :_ Vous croyez ? Comment ça ?

_Louis :_ Vous savez je ne suis pas coller à elle 24/24h et 7/7j, elle fait un peu ce quelle veux

_Présentatrice :_ Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

_Louis : _Je n'est jamais dit le contraire.

Voyant que je m'énervais Zayn intervient -

_Zayn : _Avec Perrie tous va bien aussi, là elle est en tournée donc c'est un peu dure de se voir mais sinon ça va.

_Présentatrice :_ Étes vous toujours célibataire Niall et Harry ?

_Louis :_ Non, Harry à plus le cœur à prendre.

Je venais de mettre ma main sur son genou, et il a mit la sienne sur la mienne mais on se lâcha au bout de quelques secondes -

_Présentatrice :_ A bon ? Parle nous de cette fameuse demoiselle Harry.

_Harry :_ : Elle est moins grande que moi, des cheveux mis-long châtain, elle a une voix magnifique et un sourire à tomber par terre, puis elle a quelques tatouages ?

Dans sa description il me regarda plusieurs fois. A chaque fois je lui fis mon plus magnifique sourire -

_Zayn :_ Je sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué mais on dirait le portrait de louis mais en fille, tu n'a pas une sœur jumelle par hasard ?

_Louis :_ Non, je n'est pas de sœur jumelle Zyan et tu le sais !

_Présentatrice : _Et vous Niall ? Comment une personne comme vous peut être toujours célibataire ?

_Niall :_ Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne chercher pas à me caser, sa viendra au moment ou sa viendra.

_Zayn _: Et c'est mieux comme ça !

_Liam :_ Pourquoi tu es jaloux Zyan ?

_Zayn :_ Non ! Je veux juste qu'il ne tombe pas sur une mauvaise personne.

_Harry : _On n'y croit tous.

_Présentatrice : _Que pouvez-vous dire sur Larry Stylinson ? Énormément de fan se pause des questions.

_Louis :_ Moi ça me fait rire, je suis même flatter qu'on puisse croire que je suis en couple avec lui, il est tellement brillant.

En disant cela je me retourna vers Harry et luis pris la mains, mais la relâcha comme la première fois en quelques minutes -

_Présentation :_ Mais il y a quelques temps vous vous étiez énervé par cela, pourquoi changé maintenant ?

_Louis :_ Oui je m'en souviens de cette interview, à se moment là, j'étais énervé, fatigué, il y avait énormément de pression et accumuler sa fesait beaucoup donc je me suis un peu emporté à cette question c'est tout.

_Présentatrice :_ Mais c'est vrai ou pas ? Amitié ? Amour ?

_Liam :_ Ça il y a qu'eux qu'ils sachent.

_Zayn :_ Et nous aussi.

_Présentatrice :_ Donc on ne sera pas plus.

_Harry : _Tout à fait, mais oublier pas, on le dit en couple avec Eleanor.

Présentatrice : On oublie pas.

Pendant l'interview Harry et moi, ont se donna des regardes, nos jambes était collé. Après des dizaine de minutes d'interview, c'était enfin fini. Nous saluons la présentatrice et les fans et nous partons dans nos loges. On s'habilla tous et on alla voir le management qui vient directement vers moi et Harry.

« Non mais vous allez pas bien ! Je vous est dit de ne pas vous mettre à côté » .

« C'est de ma faute, je voulais me mettre à côté de Niall c'est pour ça » .

« Zayn ! Non tu l'ai défend pas ! » Il se retourne vers Harry et moi « Vous deux c'est la dernière fois que vous me désobéissez c'est bien compris ? Et arrêtez se petit jeux tout les cinq okay ? C'est quoi c'est regarde et c'est réflexion que vous vous lancer ? Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on sache tous que Louis et Harry sont ensemble ? Votre carrière sera fini ! Donc arrêter de joué les gamins !

Il partit après ces quelques mots et on se retrouva tout les cinq. Je baissa la tête honteux de faire vivre ça aux autres garçons. Mais Liam me rassura directement en voyant ma honte.

« T'inquiète pas Louis, on était tous d'accord pour le faite ».

« Merci pour tous les gars ».

« Un pour tous, tous pour un ».

« Exactement Niall » finis-je.

Harry se pencha vers moi « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi Hazza » Et l'embrassa

Je reçus un message a se moment là, et c'était..

De Eleanor

A Louis

Putain Louis, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? On avait un accord pour faire ça ! Je suis avec toi tout cœur et je te soutiendrais malgré tous ! Mais à cause de tes conneries on est dans la merde tout les deux ! Tu es aller trop fort avec les mecs dans cette interview tu ne croit pas ? On en as déjà perler et tu sais comment je veux que sa se passe ! Je dit ça pour toi Louis ! Rejoint moi demain soir au restaurant habituelle on en parlera.

Bisous El' Xx

PS : Vous l'avez bien compris dans cette histoire Liam et Danielle sont toujours ensemble mais comme je n'arrive pas à imaginé ce couple séparer (ils sont tellement mignon) . Donc dans cette fiction ils ont belle et bien en couple et amoureux, pour mon plus grand plaisir et le vôtre non ?

Comment trouver vous se chapitre ?

Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

Un **Kiff** pour être prévenu de la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir fini de lire le message de Eleonor je rangea mon téléphone et me dirigea dans la limousine. Les garçons étaient déjà installé mais comme à nos habitude ils m'avaient garder la place juste à coter d' Harry. Je m'assis et instantanément je le pris dans mes bras, il s'endormit dans les secondes suivantes et je suivis. Je sentie une légère pression sur ma joue, j'ouvris les yeux doucement et je vis la main d' Harry sur ma joue. J'avançais ma tête pour capturer c'est lèvre. Après notre échange on se leva et partit rejoindre les garçons dans le salon. Nous rentrons et nous nous installons sur le canapé du milieu. Liam était sur le fauteuil gauche avec Zayn assit sur l'accoudoir et Niall à droite sur un autre fauteuil les jambes croisaient. Ont se regardaient tous mais personne se décider a parler alors je me lança.

« Les gars je voulais déjà vous remerciez, je sais que sa à était difficile mais.. ».  
« Difficile tu plaisante ! » Me cria Zayn.  
« Zayn calme toi ! » m'aida Liam.  
« Me calmer ? Tu es sérieux ? J'ai juste un truc a dire c'est que j'ai kiffer cette interview. J'avais tout de temps peur d'en dire trop alors que la j'avais aucune limite ».  
« Pendant une seconde j'ai us peur Zayn ».  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Louis c'était fait exprès ».  
« Mais en fait Zayn tu es un gros sadique » en conclue Niall.  
« Et tu n'a rien vu encore mon petit Niall » lui répondit avec son sourire sadique.

Après une bonne heure à discuter on parti tous se coucher mais comme le sommeil ne venait pas j'ai décider de faire un tour sur twitter. Je mis mon mot de passe et arriva sur plusieurs conversation. L'une d'elle m'attira l'œil j'étais choquer par ce que je lisais.

... Mon dieu vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? Larry Stylinson est vrai j'en suis sur !

… Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte toi ? Tu es aveugle ma parole il n'y a rien entre eux deux, Louis est toujours avec Eleanor et Harry vient de dire

qu'il était en couple !

… Mon dieu ouvre les yeux un peu ! La description de la '' fameuse copine '' à Harry ressemble parfaitement a Louis en féminin !

… Va-si t'ai toi maintenant, si Louis t'entendait il te rirait au nez. Il en a marre des gens comme vous qu'il ruine son couple. Il est très heureux avec Eleanor !

… Tu le trouve heureux avec Eleanor ? Je trouve pas. Si tu regarde son sourire avec elle et avec Harry c'est pas du tout la même chose. Ta pas vu leurs regarde et le geste ? Ne dit pas que cela ne veux rien dire !

… Ils ont toujours étaient complice depuis le début ma pas autant pour être en couple.

… Tu prend la main toi à ta meilleure amie ? Tu a un sourire jusqu'au oreille quand tu es avec elle ? Tu ne peu pas t'empêcher de la regarder ? Excuse moi mais quand tu fait tout cela c'est que tu es AMOUREUX !

J'avais juste envie c'était d'avouer la vérité à cette fille qui croyait en nous. Mais j'avais une autre idée je retwitter tous ce que la jeune fille disait. Voilà c'est fait ! Je sentis une pression dernière moi et la tête d' Harry apparu sur mon épaule.

« Bébé qu'est ce que tu fait à cette heure là, vient te coucher » me dit il encore endormie  
« J'arrive Harry »  
Il répartit ce coucher. J'éteins mon ordinateur et alla me coucher prés d'Harry  
« Bon.. nu..it » me dit il en bayant tout en s'approchant de moi.  
« Bonne nuit mon amour » je l'embrassa le front, le pris dans les bras.

_J'avais peur de la discutions avec Eleanor, de ce quelle pourrait me dire. Je savais que malgré_

_tous elle sera à mes coté comme une vrai amie. _

Sur cette pensé je m'endormis près de mon homme. Je me réveilla avant tout le monde, m'habilla et parti rejoindre directement Eleanor. Elle m'attendait là, à une table toujours aussi magnifique, j'osais pas franchir la porte du restaurant. Après des bonnes minutes à attendre je pris une énorme inspiration et m'avança dans le restaurant, elle leva les yeux vers moi mais me dit rien. Je m'installe en face d'elle mais n'osa toujours pas parler, au bout de quelque minutes je décida de prendre mon courage à deux mains et commença.

« Écoute Eleanor j.. »

« Non ! Tu me laisse parler ! »

« Va-si.. Je t'écoute.. »

« On s'était mis d'accord ? Tu devrait attendre la fin du contrat et on avait tout planifier ! »

« Je sais mais écou.. »

« J'AI PAS FINI ! »

« Désoler.. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va penser de moi maintenant ? Tu y a passer ? Tu veux pas pour une fois penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Mon père travaille avec les patrons, ils peuvent le virer juste pour ça ! Et les garçons hein ? Tu va les faire tomber avec toi ! »

« Je pensais que tu me soutenait Eleanor ! »

« Je te soutient mais pas tes conneries Louis ! On est dans le même bateaux ! »

« Donc je doit faire quoi hein ? Dire que c'était une blague, continuer à le voir prés des gens, ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser comme j'ai envie. Tu peu pas savoir comment ça me tue ! »

« Je sais ce que tu ressent Louis.. »

« Eleanor arrête s'il te plaît.. On c'était bien mis d'accord avant de commençait cette histoire.. »

« Ça ne se contrôle pas Louis ! »

« Je sais.. » Je lui pris la mains et on se regarda dans les yeux quelques seconde « Qu'est ce que je fait alors ? »

« C'est à toi de décider, je te soutiendrais mais si tu continue il y aura des conséquences mais malheureusement ça peu aller très loin sur ceux, je vais y aller. Réfléchi bien à ce que je t'ai dit car il y aura plus de retour »

Elle me fis une bise sur ma joue et partie vers la porte d'entrer. Je suivie quelques minutes, je marcha 1 ou même 2 heures avant de rentrer à la maison. Harry me sauta dessus mais je l'esquiva, sous le choque il resta planter là devant moi. Je parti directement dans ma chambre sans lancer un regard aux autres garçons. Ce n'était pas contre eux, je voulais juste seulement réfléchir. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, j'entendais la conversation des garçons car le porte de ma chambre était à moitié ouverte. La voix d'harry était briser _  
_« Il regrette.. On aurait pas du faire ça, c'était une mauvaise idée ! Putain qu'est ce que je peu être con ma parle ! De fois je mérite des claques »._  
_« Ne dit pas ça Harry, c'est dure pour lui la musique ses son rêve »._  
_« Et tu croit que c'est pas mon rêve Liam ? Bien sur que oui ! Mais l'amour que je porte à Louis est encore plus fort que ça ! Je pensais qu'il m'aimait autant mais je crois bien que je me suis tromper ».__

J'avais juste une envie c'était de franchir cette porte et de lui dire que je l'aimais comme un fou et je ne regrettais rien, mais mes jambes ne voulait pas se déplacer. J'étais comme paralyser. J'avais tout simplement pas la force de l'affronter. _  
_Harry se dirigea vers moi, les larme aux yeux. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi, je voulais le prendre dans les bras mais il s'éloigna directement.

__« Tu sais Louis si tu veux on peu tout arrêter maintenant ! On dit tout simplement que c'était une blague ou un canular et tu retourne avec Eleonor comme si rien ne c'était passer ! On peu encore faire marche arrière mais faut me le dire maintenant ! ».

_« _Je t'aime Harry mais je suis perdu, tout va trop vite.. ».

« Alors c'est que tu m'aime pas vraiment Louis.. Ça peu plus continué comme ça.. Je suis désoler.. »._  
_Après c'est quelques mots il quitta la chambre.

« Non attend Harry »_  
_Je sorti directement de mon lit et couru dériere lui, mais c'était trop tard il était déjà partie en claquant la porte sous les regards des garçons et de moi.

Comment trouver vous se chapitre ?

Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

Un **Kiff** pour être prévenu de la suite.


End file.
